1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transmission system and, more particularly, to an optical transmission system that uses a plurality of optical signals at different wavelengths.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of optical signals having different wavelengths results in greatly increased information carrying capacity. This technique is known as wavelength-division-multiplexing (WDM). This technique requires an optical source which is capable of providing a sufficiently large number of signals having different wavelengths (channels) and is also capable of providing a sufficiently high optical power per channel.
Modulating and detecting each channel independently is also required in order to carry information by means of an optical signal.
There is a need in the art for an optical transmission system based on a single laser instead of a plurality of lasers.